The Music show World Tour ( transcript )
" What The Hell 2.0" ( As James pproaches an old woman) James: Kon'nichiwa! Suteishī no tomodachi desu! ("Hello! We are friends of Stacy!") Bāchan Hirano: Hey, everybody! James is here! (A gong is heard as a ton of people run out of a nearby house joining them) James: Wow! Stacy sure has a lot of cousins. ( J-pop song What The Hell ) Cousins: ♪ You say that I'm messing with your head♪ Yeah yeah yeah yeah ♪All cause I was making out with your friend♪ Yeah yeah yeah yeah ♪Love hurts whether it's right or wrong♪ Yeah yeah yeah yeah ♪I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun♪ Yeah yeah yeah yeah ''James: Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel.'' Cousin: Oh, sure. Obaachan owns a tempura restaurant. ♪You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"♪ ♪ But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy♪ ♪All my life I've been good but now♪ Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" ♪All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about♪ If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby ♪All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"♪ ♪ So what if I go out on a million dates?♪ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) ♪You never call or listen to me anyway♪ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) ♪I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day♪ (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah) ♪Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play♪ (Yeah) ♪ You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!) But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!) All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?" La la la la la la la la whoa whoa La la la la la la la la whoa whoa (La la la la la la la la) You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed (La la la la la la la la) Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about All my life I've been good but now Ooohhh I'm thinking "What the hell?" All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?" La, la La la la la la, La La la la la la, la